Poetry For The Soul
by generalquistis
Summary: A QUIEFER/SEIFTIS is Quistis' point of view... THIS IS NOT REALLY A POEM, the poem is just located in some parts of this fic. Read & Review...


Poetry for the Soul

By: General Quistis

----------------------------------------------------

…the title for this fic is lame because I'm really bad at giving my stories appropriate titles. I wrote the first poem in Quistis' point-of-view while reviewing for my Statistics Finals. I got bored and so… here it is… Oh well… I don't care if you review this or not, I just love to write, okay? By the way, in the narration, Quistis is the one talking…The second poem is from Seifer's point-of-view…  ¿intiendes? (I'm not Spanish, I just like to speak Español… that one means "understood?")

----------------------------------------------------

I was waiting for my students to arrive for a morning class, but they were not there yet… because Headmaster Cid has called for an urgent student orientation about the new Garden rules and policies that Matron had helped him revise for the past few days.

It's been 5 months ever since Seifer had returned to the Garden and it was really a surprise for me because everyone seems to agree that he deserves another chance.

Heck, he's not really such a bad guy… maybe he was just misunderstood… and I was one of those people who failed to understand him and his situation.

I waited impatiently for my students to come inside the classroom but it really took them so long to go in… in fact, it almost took them forever.

Seifer Almasy's one of them and I could not imagine him seated there and listening to Headmaster Cid… attentively…

You might be wondering how I got my instructor's license back… no, I haven't yet. When my students enter this class, Headmaster Cid, Matron and a member of the Garden Faculty will be coming with them, sit at the far end part of the room and listen to my lecture and how I deal with my students…

It's like they're screening me so that they could find out if I am still capable of being an instructor.

… Then I thought of Rinoa… damn, whenever I think of her with Squall, it's already fine with me *hey, I admit that I finally got over that stupid crush on Squall*… but whenever I think of the dumb fact that she and Seifer were together in *that* summer… it's enough to break me into pieces… 

Sometimes, I even think that maybe he still has this stupid admiration to that Rinoa… or some other girl… 

And I stop to remember that ever since he returned to the Garden, he's been one of the many students here who had been kind enough to be another of my friends… don't know why but sometimes, he ends up turning to me and telling me things like… like his romantic dreams whatsoever…

And then he'd just walk away with a little "bye" together with a slight wave of his hand… and then he'd go to Raijin and Fuujin and hang out with them again.

Because of boredom inside the classroom, I just decided to write this for him… this kinda talks about what I really feel…

_Those eyes of yours, I never thought_

_That I could stare through them_

_And see the pain that reflects in it_

_So filled with shattered dreams._

_You talk of those romantic dreams_

_And funny how it seems_

_That even if I don't want to hear_

_They still sound so nice and dear…_

_But then here comes what I most fear,_

_I shake those thoughts that seem so mere._

_Just don't let me feel your care_

_For her who makes me want to flare._

_And so I cry tonight alone_

_And it's your eyes I see again,_

_Staring right through me, comforting…_

_Unconsciously, I start wishing…_

_"Please don't leave or I might die;_

_Please ease up my muffled cry!"_

_And then I stop and open my eyes_

_More tears fell down from them_

_I focused on reality again_

_And it seems to be telling me_

_That it's only my romantic dream_

_That's never meant to come true…_

I stopped writing and shut my notebook immediately when the automatic door just opened without any warning and Seifer was the only one who entered. I sat up properly and placed my hands on the notebook, not caring if the pen was still stuck inside between a page filled with doodles and the page where I wrote that poem… I smiled innocently at him so that he would not notice that I was up to something weird *yeah, like some stupid smile can make him shut up*…

"Whatcha up to, Quistis?" he asked as he headed for his seat.

"Nothing special, Seifer… just reviewing my lecture for today so that I won't screw up…" I replied. "So, where are the others?" I asked.

"They're downstairs… they want you to go there yourself and fetch them." Seifer replied with a smile on his face.

I figured that they must be thinking that if I don't go down there, then I don't care about them… stupid thought, but then I kinda just stuck to that thought at that moment and then stood up. "Stay here, I'll just go downstairs." I told him as I ran outside and went down the elevator, and once the elevator door opened up, I saw Squall, Zell and Selphie with 5 other students who jerked up in surprise… same with my reaction. ;_;

"Quistis, where are you going?" Selphie asked. 

"I thought that we have a class and you'll be doing a demo-teaching today?" Squall asked as he scratched his head.

"I… I was just about to go and fetch you guys… Seifer told me that you were…" I stopped and realized that I've been had. I pressed a button to close the elevator door and go up again to confront that Almasy guy. I guess I left Squall and the others with puzzled looks on their faces *sorry if you weren't able to ride the elevator with me, this is just **urgent**!*

When I got upstairs once again, I ran to the classroom and went straight to the teacher's desk…

I opened the notebook and the pen was still there, same with the doodles… but the page where the poem was has been torn out. I frowned and clenched my fists, "Seifer," I muttered in an annoyed manner. I could feel that my ears are already getting warm with embarrassment and that the warmth is already spreading across my whole face! *damn, I'm blushing!*

I looked toward the students' desks and Seifer was seated at the last seat at the back with the torn page in his hand. I stopped myself from reacting violently and just decided to look calm, but I know that he could just read my mind by looking in my eyes… and he stood up and approached the teacher's desk with a stifled smile. He looked down at me and I noticed that he's been biting his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. "Thanks…" he said with a wink. "… by the way, I'll just go the bathroom. I promise I won't be late when I come back. By then I think that the others will be up here. I promise to behave myself from now on." He told me with a soothing voice before folding the paper and handed it to me. With that, he left.

With a trembling hand, I picked up the paper *what am I so afraid about? He wouldn't actually know that he's the one that my poem talked about, right???*

I unfolded it and scanned the first part… my poem's still there and in good shape *doye!*

And I looked at the bottom part of the paper and in I was surprised when I saw his handwriting…and read what he had written silently as I struggled to keep my balance *since my knee's are turning into jelly*

This is all that I could say 

_Before your class begins today:_

_Dreams will come true if you work hard on them_

_And yours will do if you focus again…_

_Why don't you let me help you out_

_In fulfilling that dream?_

_You have your own romantic dream_

_Why don't you share it with me?_

------------------------------------- 

Author's note: okay, that was lame… dammit! I'm not in some kind of medication, but soon, I think, I will be…  


End file.
